


Can I Hold Your Hand?

by Word_Addict



Series: 100 Ways to Say "I Love You" [6]
Category: White Christmas (1954)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Developing Relationship, Double Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Word_Addict/pseuds/Word_Addict
Summary: In the meadow, we can build a snowmanWe'll pretend that he is Parson BrownHe'll say, are you married?We'll say, no man
Relationships: Phil Davis/Judy Haynes
Series: 100 Ways to Say "I Love You" [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677706
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Can I Hold Your Hand?

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [GenAndAroPrompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/GenAndAroPrompts) collection. 



> No. 19: "Can I hold your hand?" 
> 
> I've headcanoned Phil as ace ever since I saw this movie and the scene between him and Judy on the window seat for the first time, and him and Judy are great together imho!

“So, uh, what about that engagement?” Phil stared at Judy, his ears turning pink.

“What?” Judy stared at him. “It was all fake! We agreed to – oh.” She turned to face Phil, hands on her hips. “Do you mean to tell me that the great Phil Wallace has changed his mind about romance?”

Phil scoffed. “I was always great at romance!” he bragged. “Just not the – “ his voice cracked and he cleared his throat “what came after.”

“Well, lucky for you,” Judy grinned, “I was never all that interested in what came after either.”

“You aren’t?” Phil squeaked, his ears going red.

Judy looked away. “I know it seems strange for a girl in showbusiness. Betty was probably right to worry about me.”

“No!” Phil said, louder than he meant to. “I mean – no, it’s…” He trailed off uncertainly. “Betty doesn’t need to worry,” he finished after a moment.

“Well, at least not now that I have you around,” Judy said, still looking at the ground.

Phil cleared his throat. “I know it seems a bit strange to go about it like this,” he said, “but would you think about giving this another chance?”

Judy smiled up at him. “Can I hold your hand?”


End file.
